


Side Effects May Include

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’resureeveryone else is okay?”





	Side Effects May Include

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 656 "medication"

“You’re _sure_ everyone else is okay, Duck?” demanded Gibbs, the moment Ducky came back into his hospital room. “Bishop was looking a little pale, and it looked like McGee might have been limping, and Torres—”

“They’re _fine_,” the ME promised. “I sent them home.”

“Good. Good, because they’ve all been up for days on this case and even if they’re not hurt, I wasn’t the only one who went over that wall and—”

“And you’ve been given medication that makes you alarmingly talkative?”

Gibbs blinked, then huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, that, too. Thanks, Duck.”

“Anytime, my friend.”

THE END


End file.
